The present invention concerns a spring restraining clip, specifically a spring restraining clip used when incorporating a coil spring in a device such as an automotive hydraulic shock absorber.
A coil spring is attached to a spring restraining clip in conventional hydraulic shock absorbers. The spring restraining clip is mounted on the chassis side and the wheel side via spring seats. A plurality of spring restraining members are installed in the spring restraining clip in order to increase the spring restraining force. For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a spring restraining clip provided with four spring restraining members.
In addition, a plurality of spring seat locking pawls are mounted in the spring restraining clip in order to increase the spring seat retention force. For example, Patent Reference 2 discloses a spring restraining clip provided with five spring seat locking pawls (mounted member 42). Patent Reference 3 discloses a spring restraining clip provided with six spring seat locking pawls (positioning member 45).